Wayward Star
by unicorntig
Summary: A ring forged in secret long ago to save three races, came to the possession of one elven girl. The ring that hung around Laristal’s neck was a gift to her from her father, and was her most treasured family heirloom. Always wanting to be one of the boys


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Lord of the Rings series. They are all the property of J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapter One: New Hope

It began long ago when the first of the great rings were created. Three were given to the Elven race, immortal, wisest, and fairest of them all. Seven went to the dwarf lords; they were great miners and crafted immense Halls of stone. And nine were granted to the mortal race of men who above nothing else craved power. Within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race.

However all were deceived when within the lands of Mordor Sauron created a master ring. Inscribed on the ring see only by fire was this phrase: One ring to rule them all, one ring to bind them, one ring to bring them and in the darkness bind them. The story continued sadly as one by one the towns and city's fell to Sauron's ruthless power. In the background the elves looked on in dismay as each of the great mortal kings gave into the evil lords power, giving them their rings and turning into mindless wraiths.

Seeing the lands fall one after the other and the races slowly dieing off, the elves put together a daring plan. In secret and enclosed in a place not even all elves knew of, another ring was forged. This one was made to counteract the master ring just enough so the three races could join together and defeat Sauron. The master or "one" ring would have to be destroyed where it was made, but this ring would give them time to complete the seemingly impossible task. This story begins when the elves were making this ring and the treachery that lay behind it all.

Oropher stood quietly at the forge where he had been assigned and was turning the molten hot metal back and forth. He had been at this one task for hours, but had not yet tired. By now he had grown used to the long days and mediated most of the time while he was working. This kept his mind off missing his beloved mate, Aristal.

"We will need just the right temperature for this part of the ring." Amras, the elf in charge of making the ring, said from behind him. He too was immersed in his task of making powders of a variety of plants found in their elven forests.

Tuor shook his head in the background where he shifted through pages of old books containing elven magic. All were silent for a moment knowing their task could mean life or death for not only their people, but also their fellow allies of Men and Dwarves.

"If only we didn't have to stand here for hours on end this wouldn't be so bad." Tour spoke, lifting his hazel eyes and head full of dark brown hair from his book.

"If I keep this up any longer I'm going to need those strange contraptions the wizards use to read!"

That statement provoked a laugh from all working within the dimly lit forge. Elves always found the gadgets wizards used rather amusing, as they had their own ways of getting around the complexities of life. It was the way of the elves to use things found in their own environment.

Amras pushed a lock of his golden hair behind one ear and continued to crush the Merlus plant he collected earlier that week. Many, either in teas or spirited drinks to promote a healthy body, used this particular plant. For this project it would ensure that each of the individual properties bound together into the ring would not overcome the other. It was essential crush the plant into a powder and allowed to sit for a fortnight before boiling it into the molten metal.

Taking the longest time to create, the metal was also the toughest job. Oropher, who made his living off forging fine swords for Elven royalty, knew just how backbreaking the work actually was.

"One can not just throw silver into a cauldron, melt it and expect to get a strong sword." He often found himself telling young, willful apprentices of his. He laughed inwardly knowing young minds wandered constantly and wanted nothing more than to get the job done quickly and move onto to more fun games. Oropher brought himself out of those fond memories and concentrated on today's task.

"That copper of yours better be done by the rise of the sun tomorrow!" Amras sternly told him, noticing his recent session with the dreamland.

"I've told you this many times," Oropher said to Amras without turning to look at him. "You mustn't rush the process of forging metal anymore than can you cure that Merles plant your crushing any faster." He said, deliberately misusing the name.

"MERLUS!" Amras stoutly corrected his partner, though not in the least offended by his sly remark. Laughter rippled through the working elves as their conversations continued through the night and into the coming day.

Oropher woke up the next morning as sunlight poured into his room. Groaning as he sat up, his hands reached behind him to slowly massage his sore back muscles. Churning metal, even in its melted stage for over twelve hours was putting even his toned body to the test.

"Only a few more weeks." He muttered to himself and climbed out of bed.

He was living in a very nice house with the other elves working on this project. His own room was slightly smaller than his one at Rivendell, but nonetheless it was beautiful. Ornate garnishing hung off the ceiling and a several paintings covered the pearl white walls of the room. A canopy bed stood in the middle of the room pushed against the far wall. A silk quilt with the elven star stitched onto it that his beloved Aristal made for him covered the bed. To the left side of the room were three huge windows, currently covered by sheer white curtains as to keep out as much sun as possible. A tall strong dresser made of oak took up a third of the right wall, the rest being left to open space. Most of the rooms in the house were mirror imaged to his with exception of wall color and paintings on the walls.

After taking a quick bath, Oropher toweled himself dry and slipped on blue pants and a gray work shirt. Checking the sun he hurried to the dinning area, as he was running late for breakfast.

"About time you made it in here," Camthalion said to his childhood friend as he half walked/ran into the dining area.

"Slow down Oropher!" Amras said to him from his seat at one end of the table, just as he skidded to a halt and collapsed into the nearest seat.

"You look so tired friend," Camthalion said jokingly to him.

"You would be to working all the hours I am." Oropher mocking sneered, but knew Camthalion was also working hard. It was his job to create the final spell using the powerful elven magic, which would bind the ring and all its properties together making it effective against the one, master ring.

"I was up nearly until dawn smelting all that copper. Another important element for the ring you know!" Oropher said rolling his eyes at Amras.

Sitting next to him, a smaller elf with red hair piped up. "I do not know about all of you, but I just want to get back to our normal lives. It seems to often we are pulling Men out of problems they create."

Everyone was silent knowing Lolindir did not like the race of Men at all. He voiced his opinion about them whenever he had the chance, always saying the same thing.

"If those kings had just resisted Saurons power, we could have defeated him when this all mess started..." He rolled on seeming not to stop.

"But no..." Amras mimicked him mouthing the words causing many to smother their laugher in napkins or quick coughs

"... they were weak and now we are stuck spending all hours of every day creating another powerful ring to counteract Saurons." He continued and now everyone joined in, their voices oblivious to the original speaker. "Not that we aren't grateful of course, we always do our duty no matter what!" There were many thumps on the table, for as annoying as Lolindir was at times, all the Elves agreed that of all the races they were the only ones who came through true and strong and helped unite the rest.

So began another long workday for the Elves. Some brought their strength together to smelt the tons of metal, out of which only a tiny portion would actually be used. Other's used their skills as healers to identify the plants in which would also be added to the ring. Finally the rest used their knowledge and wisdom to create the most powerful spell used in centuries.

With only a fortnight left before the ceremony to bind the ring, numerous hours were spent finishing projects begun months before. Tour was nearly frantic several nights later as he contemplated over and again with Camthalion which verse was to go next in the spell.

"'As it was in the beginning, now forever shall it be.' should go in the middle and this one 'This ring we bind with magic untold' should go after the seventh line." Camthalion said frustrated.

"We must follow some order of the old spells or we will never get this right in time." Tour said equally as frustrated.

"I still think 'Light and dark, day and night come now' should be added in somewhere" Tour turned to Camthalion to see is he agreed.

"No!" He stated flat out. "And don't proceed to tell me how our ancestors used this phrase as a symbolic meaning to evil and good becoming one. It does not have any relevance to this spell. We are trying to thwart evil, not become one or equal with it."

"'To prevent terror unseen and stories unheard' needs to be added." Camthalion said.

Tour shook his head, "We also don't need any cryptic remarks about the future. Though we do need to agree on something, so the phrase 'This ring we bind with magic untold' should go after the seventh line. Which you suggested before."

This went on for several hours and days after in fact as the two Elves argued, combined and dismissed ideas for the spell which in the end was a mere 12 lines long. Though short it may be, its effect would be powerful.

The days counting down to the ceremony went by all too quickly for those working in this project. All those involved had spent months together, planning what materials would be needed, mining for metals, digging up the roots and picking various plants, reading over textbooks many of which were illegible from decades of disuse and the backbreaking work of smelting the metals and crushing the plants for hours on end.

Now as the final night was here before the next day's ceremony, everyone was spending as much time together as they could. Through the time they had spent together, many lasting friendships had grown between the Elves of different communities. It would be years before most of them would see each other again, and being parted saddened all. There was also an air of anticipation and excitement. Though they would not yet leave this place for several weeks, the closing of the project tomorrow was on everyone's mind.

Tonight Oropher, Amras, Tour, Camthalion and others would celebrate their success. Some would later remember the absence of Lolindir, but now no one missed his annoying comments.

A center table was set with food to feed hundreds and a dancing square laid earlier that day for the night's entertainment of songs and contests.

Oropher's mate Aristal had ridden in for the occasion and had arrived just before noon along with other wives, husbands and family members of those workers.

She got off her horse Nadia and ran to where Oropher was standing among the men. He swung her around in his arms and hugged her tight. In respect to their race their time apart was short, but he missed her so. She kissed him once lightly and turning from him looked around the place her husband had lived. Aristal's sea green eyes widened at the house and work areas spread out before her in the fashion of a small city.

"This is amazing," she told her husband. "It's just as you described it to me." With that said, the couple proceeded to take a tour of the small city. Oropher commented on this area and that and said hello to friends as they passed them by, always remembering of course to introduce his lovely wife. Aristal stood besides her husband, proud of him to have been apart of such a momentous project, one would be recorded in their history and sung about in songs in the future. The future she though fondly, rubbing her stomach instinctively. She had such joyful news to tell him later that night after the feast and dancing.

Amras too swung his own beloved wife down from her house and into his arms. "Tari, what a surprise it is to see you here this early. I was not expecting you till tomorrow's sun."

Tari smiled at her success of having surprised her husband at her earlier arrival. She tossed her long brown sun-streaked hair behind her back where it flowed downward. "I could not wait to see you any longer, so I set out a day earlier. Ireth is taking care of our children while I am here, and you know how they adore your aunt so." She grinned and took her every inch of Amras's face.

It was a joyful night indeed for all who attended. Having eaten there full of the plentiful food, some more than others, couples danced until sheer exhaustion forced them from the floor and to their beds. Oropher led his wife to their room and looked at her curiously as she walked around examining the contents.

"If I have not known you, I would say your hiding something from me." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You do know me well, Oro." She admitted, calling him by her favorite nickname.

Oropher strode over to his wide and took her in his arms, holding her slender body against his own. He often marveled how she seemed to fit so well with him and why on Middle Earth of all the Elven men, she choose him. Now he looked at her with all the love he could show in his eyes.

"I know you have wanted a family for some time now." She started slowly and his eyes lit up, putting his hands on her womb.

"How long have you known?" He asked barely able to contain his excitement anymore as he hugged her and kissed her face and neck. He suddenly released her; worried that he had hugged her too tightly.

She laughed, "You will not harm me by doing that." And the thought of him being so concerned made her laugh again and brought tears to her eyes. "I have known for a month or so now, but I wanted to wait till I saw you face to face to tell you. I did not want to miss the look on your face when I told our good news."

Oropher wiped the tears from her face with his hand and hugged her tightly once more. "I could not ask for better news on this night or any other" He told her sincerely. That night he slept more soundly holding Aristal in his arms, than in days. Oropher now looked forward more than ever to his life after this project was completed.

The day of the ceremony could not have been planned on a more perfect day. The temperature was warm, yet not stifling and there was not a cloud in the sky. The chosen families had begun arriving several nights before and were just waiting for the Séregon family to arrive.

Elrohir Séregon and his family rode into the enclosed city several hours after the sun had risen. Riding on their own breed, the women were astride beautiful white horses with sparkling silver manes in the sun and the men, Elrohir including, rode midnight black stallions. All were fine horses, well trained and obeyed their masters any command.

Galadriel and her son Elrond awaited the arrival the final chosen family. The other families, named in relativity to age, were Tasartir, Amandil, and Culnamo. These were the oldest and wised families of Middle Earth. Each were not born royal, but had proven their worth through valiant acts and self sacrifice that had turned them into what they are today. Each one, especially the Séregon family were respected by all and lived modestly among everyone else not taking advantage of their positions.

Galadriel cleared her throat, "You all are here on this day for one reason. Many of you have been working towards this very day for many months now. Your hard work and effort are appreciated beyond you can imagine. It is with your self-sacrifice that we have a chance, that our world, our people and our way of life will go on." She paused for moment in respect for those involved in this project.

"We must also thank four of our most beloved families for agreeing to take on the burden of carrying the outcome of this project. Those who worked on this project already know what I am going to say, but let me explain to everyone else here. These past several months the smartest of our kind was brought together and asked the impossible. To forge a ring to counteract the effects of Saurons master ring. We knew we couldn't totally overcome the effects of his powerful ring, but in making our own we could give ourselves enough time to ensure his rings destruction. So here in this secret place, these men and women before you gathered different plants, metals and old spell books. Tons copper, silver, and gold were smelted, hundreds of plants picked and only a few chosen, and many spell books were read through again and again as everyone worked together to create our own ring." Pausing again she held up for the crowd to see a hauntingly beautiful ring, the outcome of so many months work. It was hung on a chain of Mithril and almost indestructible metal. The ring itself was a silver and gold, depending on which light you looked at it in.

Elrond took up where his mother had left off. "Within this ring lies these ingredients. Gold smelted to give this ring the power to counter Saurons, silver to give it strength and copper the wisdom to do so. Also forged into the metal were the Merlus and Nagin plants. Merlus to keep the ring from being destroyed by mortal weapons and to hold all the other elements together; and Nagin to give it charity, so the wearer does not become ensnared by its immense power. Each of the four families gave something of themselves to be melted into the ring. The spell which will bind the rings properties together for good, will above all else bind into the ring the power of loyalty and love. Thus enabling the ring the one aspect the master ring did not contain. The purity of wanting power, but only restore it to its rightful owners."

"If the Séregon, Tasartir, Amandil, and Culnamo families will please step forward." Galadriel said softly. She waited until all of them families including the youngest children brought along came to the front of the crowd.

"By giving a little of your selves into this ring, you have bound your families to its fate. Only by your blood will the ring perform in its full power and its destiny to counter the one rings power. By wearing this ring around your neck or hand, you will enable its power to function. Unlike Saurons ring though, you will not feel its presence. You will know in your heart that it is shining and working through you, but it will not interfere with your everyday life. You decided amongst yourselves and the ring will be given to Elrohir of the Séregon family. He and his family will be caretakers of this ring until either Saurons ring is destroyed or his line perishes. If that fateful time ever occurs the Culnamo family, barring good health will take on the responsibility of the ring. After them the responsibility moves to the Amandil and Tasartir families. Everyone here bears witness to all I have said and heeds this warning. This ring will not destroy Saurons, it is only to be used to counter his power so our race and our allies can destroy his." Elrond completed looking out into the crowd, his eyes daring any challenge, but also knowing he would receive none.

Galadriel took from the pocket of her dress a piece of paper. "In my hands is the spell and final part to creating this ring. Held together by myself and Elrond we will read and perform the spell."

Elrond raised his hand taking his mothers and also the chain holding onto the ring. Together as one they read the spell.

"As it was in the beginning

Now forever shall it be.

Once covered with the brilliance of light

Now darkness shines on our world.

We gather here in this place disclosed

Together united to bring an end to evil.

We cast this spell for the realm we hold dear

This ring we bind with magic untold.

Forged within the embers of flame

And sealed with an undying purpose.

As it was in the beginning

Now forever shall it be."

The crowd was silent as a blinding light formed around Elrond and Galadriel as the last word of the spell was spoken. The light lasted only several seconds but to the onlookers it felt like hours. Like the fading sun the light died away from the two elves and ring shown brightly before returning to its original luminosity.

Everyone stood around in awe as Galadriel walked up to Elrohir, oldest son of the Séregon family and placed the ring around his neck. Elrohir himself seemed to glow for a moment.

"We will join our allies of Men and Dwarves on the battlefields and defeat Sauron. Elrohir as the first bearer of this ring we wish you the best of luck in war and caution you only once against the power of the ring you now wear around you neck. Only your family and the other three will have complete power of this ring. Protect yourselves as well as your burden. If luck is with us, this ring will only exist long enough, so we can destroy Saurons ring." Galadriel said placing her arm upon Elrohir's shoulder.

The crowds cheered and dissipated to the celebrations planned for that night. None could know on that joyous day what fate was really planning to bring.


End file.
